(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas leakage protection apparatus, and more particularly to a gas leakage protection apparatus having a timer, a pressure-differential sealing device and a thermal electricity converting device, in which the gas path is cut off when the fire is blown out by wind or extinguished by overflowing boiling water or soup so as to ensure safety.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional gas leakage protection apparatus, there is provided a timer for cutting off gas supply at a predetermined time and a steel ball means for automatically blocking the gas outlet when the gas pipe cracks or gas leaks. However, such conventional apparatus becomes ineffective if the fire is blown out by wind or quenched by overflowing boiling water or soup so that gas leakage cannot be stopped.